A Different Kind of Love(BOYXBOY)
by Grojbandian21
Summary: For years Nonny Pirruccello has been bullied by the most popular boy in school Gil Gordan, will he finally find out why?
1. INFO AND STUFFS

**Hey, fans of the Bubble Guppies! Before I start this story, I just want to give you a little heads up about me and this story**

**First, about me:**

1. I am actually _ThatRandomGrojbandian_ from

2. I have deleted all my stories that aren't oneshots on that account

3. I'm not doing those other stories on here, to be honest, they are crappy

4. Basically, I couldn't update CRAHP. The page freezed and it got rid of ALL my docs,so I just decided to start something new

**Ok, enough about that, onto the good stuff!**

1. Basically all the characters in bubble guppies will be in here

2. It will be in 3rd person's P.O.V.

3. The main two characters will be Nonny and Gil

4. It is a _BOYXBOY_! If you don't like that, then goodbye, go find another Bubble Guppies story that was last updated two years ago, bc I'm not taking your bull crap

5. So basically GilxNonny! They are like the second cutest ship to meh besides NonnyxOona

6. They will be human

**WARNINGS:**

Self harm

language(for they are in high school)

some...parts(but that's later in the story

But...That's pretty much it!

So I hope you enjoy this story!

-_Grojbandian21_


	2. Chapter 1

Nonny's P.O.V.

Nonny woke up to the sound of his alarm clock blaring, taking him out of his sad dream. 'Yay, another day of h*ll' he thought. That was basically everyday for him it was. He put on his glasses and got out his clothes and put them on. He usually takes showers the night before. He usually wears a random t-shirt with jeans or khakis and his black hoodie. He went in the bathroom to brush his teeth and comb his hair.

He went straight downstairs, not even bothering to greet his 'family' and have breakfast with them. Oh no, he's not adopted or anything like that, it's just the fact that his family..well, hates him. Alll his 'parents' wanted was a daughter, and they got that, his older sister Noelle. Apparently, his parents made a 'mistake', and the mistake was him. They couldn't afford an abortion at the time. They never loved him. Well, Noelle used to. He remembered when he was small, she was ecstatic to have a younger sibling. Then, their parents made her hate him. The love he had gotten from his sister was the only love he had ever gotten from a family member.

His family members, half of them didn't even know he existed. Anytime they'd visit, he'd be demanded to lock himself in his bedroom. The family photos they'd take at photography places, trips, dinners, they'd leave him behind. So basically, he's always been on his own. He only has two other friends, Oona Shaskan and Deema Wahler. Everyone else would just add on to the bullying that he already gets from Gil Gordan.

Gil Gordan was the most popular boy in school, and also the meanest. He had his best friend at his side, Gobi Imani and his 'girlfriend' Molly Gentilella. They were on and off(mostly because Molly was cheating).

The boy would bully him everyday, every chance he got. Verbal or physical, or maybe both. He wasn't sure why Gil hurts him like that, but he'd never get the guts to ask him.

Nonny was very shy if you weren't close with him, and the only people he'd ever associate with are his two best friends.

As usual, Nonny walked in the hallways with his head down low and his hood up. He tried to avoid everyone, especially Gil, but he can never seem to do it. Somehow the bully always finds and finds a way to torture him. Like he already doesn't have enough going on at home.

Speaking of that...SLAM! Gil has just slammed Nonny into a locker. "I have no idea why your still here." he darkly chuckled. Ouch, but he has thrown numerous insults that they don't affect him anymore.

"Gilly!" the annoying shrill voice of Molly rang throughout the hall made him drop him on the cold floor. "See ya faggot." he walked up to the girl and pulled her into an immediate intense makeout session. Nonny himself cringes at the sight.

"Hey Nonners." he looks up to see a Japanese girl with long black pigtails and the girl who spoke had crazy curly blonde hair and blue eyes. They were his best friends. "Hi." he waved and pulled himself up.

Oona sighed, "Nonny, you need to tell someone about this. I hate seeing you hurt." "I can't, he'll just hurt me more." even though he really doesn't care about the verbal abuse, he will never get used to the physical.

Nonny now decided to sit in the library from now on for lunch. People would spit in his lunch, throw trash at him, ad overall just make him not want to me in there. Even though he doesn't really eat, he'll still be in the lunchroom to hang with Oona and Deema. Stuff has happened to them to, so they join him in the fun.

All he really does in there is read a book or do some work. But al least no one bothers them anymore.

He says bye to the girls and leaves the school to go home. But not without a good ole after school beating from Gil. "Why do you keep trying to avoid me? Just stop trying to run away you idiot!" he hears the boy from behind him. But he just keeps on walking. Then the his hood gets yanked and he is on the ground. "Don't walk away when I'm talking to you! Who do you think you are?!" he yells. Nonny doesn't say anything. "ANSWER ME B*TCH! Gil kicks him in the stomach. He winces in pain, but he still doesn't say anything. Tears run down his cheeks and sees other students circle around.

He started to feel numb after a few kicks, that was when he had a kick in the head. All the laughs and screams started to fade out, along with his eyesight.

**Hey hey hey! FIRST CHAPPIE WOOO HOOOPIE! I don't really have anything to sat for this author's note, so**

Until the next chapter,

-_Grojbandian21_


End file.
